inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amagi Daichi
Amagi Daichi (天城大地) is one of the supporting characters of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game and is a defender for Raimon. Appearance He is big and has dark purple hair and brown eyes. He has big googles under his chin. Personality He is a 3rd year at Raimon Jr. High. and a Defender. He hates anything that seems unjustified, so he’s quick-tempered. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. In episode 13, he finally helps the Raimon team and creates a new hissatsu technique, The Great Wall. In epsiode 15, he helps Shindou, Hamano, Kirino and Hayami with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails. In episode 17, he, along with the other members who performed this tactic, completes and successfully uses Ultimate Thunder, due to Tsurugi assisting them in doing so. In episode 23, the new member, Kariya Masaki, who was revealed to be a SEED in the previous episode, made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back, saying that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed what Kariya said, and had a short quarrel with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended him and said there's nothing to do with Kariya. He used his hissatsu technique again in episode 27 but failed against Gousetsu no Saia. He later was switched by Kageyama Hikaru into the field. In episode 029, he was placed in the bench, to which made him sad and worried, about not being able to play in the match. In episode 031 he is seen talking with Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke that if appears more players with Keshins they won't play anymore and that all resumes to talent. In episode 033, he is seen talking to his old friend, Mahoro Tadashi. He seemed to be very worried about his friend Mahoro and he tried to remember him about there old memories when they were youngs. Kidou also removed him from practice since he was not consontrating but after that he apologized to Kidou, so he can go back and practice again. In episode 034, he plays against Genei Gakuen. He was trying to block Maboroshi Shot with his block hissatsu but it failed. In episode 035, he tried to stop Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot with his block hissatsu but failed. He also tried to stop Maboroshi Shot but failed for the third time. At the end of the match, he finally stopped Mahoro's shoot with his new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall. At the end, he is seen talking to Mahoro about their c , Sangoku and Amagi shocked about Shinsuke's Keshin]]hildhood. In episode 037, he surpised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when he saw Minamisawa. In episode 038, he tried to use Atlantis Wall against Sunshine Force but he wasn't too fast and failed. Game appearance Hissatsu *'DF Biba! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Elephant Press' (3DS Game) *'DF Atlantis Wall' Hissatsu Tactics *'Ultimate Thunder' *'Flying Route Pass '(3DS Game) Trivia *He has the same Seiyuu as Cho Chansu and Shishido Sakichi. *He's one of the few members of Raimon Eleven who seemed to like Tenma complimenting about his dribbling at the match against Kuro no Kishidan. *His name, Daichi, means 'earth'. *At first he didn't like how Kidou coached the team. However, he soon realized that what Kidou did, is for the best of Raimon. *He is one of the third years of Raimon. *He often involves Kageyama Hikaru into his situation although it is unknown wheter Hikaru is willing or not as seen in Episode 28. *He seems to have a brotherly relationship with Kageyama Hikaru, quite like how Tsunami Jousuke treated Tachimukai Yuuki. *It is known he and Mahoro Tadashi were friends. *It seemed that his techniques are mostly based on the histories of different countries (Ex: Great Wall of China and Atlantis). Category:Defenders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO